My One True Love
by ShadowPhantom14
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Tails is hosting a "secret santa" type gift exchange. Sonic has gotten the perfect gift for his beloved, but Amy doesn't recive anything from him. Who could the present be for?  -Oneshot-


**Author's Note: **I wanted to expand my horizons and write something I had never done before. I don't offically support this couple, but that doesn't mean I don't find it sweet. All couples are sweet, even if some of them will probably never happen. I'm not prejudiced. I don't flame other people based on their opinions. So people who don't like the pairing, don't review please. This oneshot is for those people who _do_ like the couple.

* * *

Sonic sighed as he glanced at another shop window. It was Valentine's Day and he needed a gift for that special person. Yes, although he had never admitted it, he had a love. He thought back to the day they first met.

_Sonic stared, unsure what to think. His heart pounded so hard in his chest the second he had seen those eyes. Is this what love is? No, it can't be love. We've only just met. We haven't even spoken to each other. Those eyes locked on his for just a moment and he felt as if he would pass out. This can't be love, can it?_

He had later learned that it truly was love, but he had kept these feelings hidden. He was afraid to admit them. But today, he was going to. He was going to get that person a gift, if he could only find the right one.

Sonic stopped at the next shop. They sold trinkets. He walked inside and immediately found what he was looking for. A single snowflake encased in glass, never able to melt. It was beautiful. He picked it up carefully and brought it to the human at the counter.

"How much for the snowflake?" Sonic asked. The man smiled and replied, "It's Valentine's Day. Take it. I'm sure your girl will love it." Sonic frowned at the man's last sentence, responding with a, "Um, sure. Thank you." Sonic left the store with the snowflake, heading back to the Mystic Ruins.

Tails had organized a gift exchange at the plateau his workshop rested on. Everyone was supposed to bring a gift for their special someone. They would all give that someone their gift, and then hang out together.

XXX

Sonic fidgeted nervously as everyone sat in a circle. Amy kept giving him a dreamy stare and he kept turning away as usual. The gifts were all in the center, tags on all of them saying who they were to but not who they were from. It was like a game of Secret Santa.

Tails was the first to grab a gift. He opened it and revealed a small chao doll with a heart stitched on the chest. "Aww, it's cute." he said. "Um, Cream?" The small rabbit nodded and said, "Happy Valentine's Day Tails!" Tails blushed.

Rouge went next, opening her box. Within was a pink heart-shaped locket with a picture of a chaos emerald on the inside. "Shadow you are the sweetest." She said with a smile. Shadow shook his head. "That's not from me." Rouge frowned. "Really? Okay then, Knuckie?" The echidna blushed and turned away. "M-maybe." Rouge laughed and thanked him for the locket.

Next was Cream, who received a charm bracelet. She put it on and grinned. "Thank you Tails!" Tails blushed again. With those two it was easy to tell they liked each other, so Cream had automatically known the gift was from the fox.

Knuckles ended up getting a scarf the color of the Master Emerald. "Thank you Rouge. This will help on cold days." The bat smirked. "You're welcome Knuckie." The echidna put the scarf on and turned to Amy. "You're turn."

Amy looked at the pile of gifts. There were two left, and none of them were for her. She frowned. "Sonic, didn't you get me anything?" Sonic fidgeted some more. He had gotten a gift for his beloved, but his beloved wasn't her. He couldn't say that to her face though.

Then a gift appeared out of thin air in front of the pink hedgehog. Everyone looked surprised. The tag read, 'To: Amy Rose'. She opened the box and pulled out a golden necklace. Also inside the box was a paper that read, 'Two years from now you will have an interview with a reporter about Sonic and his boyfriend. Today is the day their relationship starts. I felt bad for you, so I am giving you this gift. Blaze and I welcome you with open arms if you choose to leave your time and come to ours because of this. – Silver the Hedgehog'.

_Boyfriend?_ Amy thought, reading the message. Silver had written about Sonic having a boyfriend. But Sonic was a boy. It made no sense. Deciding not to mention it, she simply put on the necklace and said, "I guess since Sonic forgot my gift Silver gave me one."

"Okay guys, two gifts left. Sonic, you go first." Tails said. Sonic grabbed the box that had his name on it and opened it. Inside, covered in blue tissue paper, was a diamond ring. "Thank you Amy." Sonic said, not really betraying any emotion. He was waiting for his special someone to open their gift.

Amy grinned. "When you marry me you can give me that ring!" Sonic just shook his head. Tails looked at the last gift and said, "Shadow, you're the only one who hasn't received a gift. There's one box left."

Shadow took the box, wondering who it was from. Rouge had given a gift to Knuckles, Cream had given one to Tails, and Amy to Sonic. There were no girls left. He opened it anyway though and pulled out a snowflake encased in glass. He considered not saying anything, but even he had a heart on Valentine's Day.

"Thank you. It's beautiful." Shadow said, looking around the group. "But every girl has already given a gift. Who is this from?" With a collective gasp from everyone else, Sonic stood up. He looked at the ground, his eyes shut so he wouldn't have to meet anyone's gaze.

"Shadow, the first time I saw you upon that G.U.N. machine, my heart pounded so hard. When your eyes met mine, I thought I would faint. I acted like I hated you to hide my true feelings. I let Amy chase me to keep up appearances. But that day I learned something about myself, and today I'm going to admit it."

Shadow stared, not sure what to think, but Sonic kept talking. "I, Sonic the Hedgehog, am gay." The blue blur fell to his knees and opened his eyes, looking right at Shadow. Tears formed in the corners. "And I have fallen in love. Shadow, will you be my valentine?"

There was a short pause before, "Yes, Sonic. I will."


End file.
